Wait, your WHO'S sister?
by SophieSwag
Summary: Jim has finally met the girl of his dreams, Jessica. Little did he suspect that Jessica was someones sister, but who's? Keeping surprise in one of the chapters. I don't own Treasure Planet, just Jess. R&R. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Jim decided to take a stroll in the park, there was nothing to do anyway. B.E.N had a date and he didn't want to get involved. He was just walking, but he never noticed until he bumped into a girl. He made that her drop all her paperwork and books on the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, here let me get those for you." Jim said.

He helped her pick up all her papers and books.

"Thank you." The girl said.

She looked up to Jim and it was love at first sight for him. She was a human too, and had long brown hair. She had glasses but they made her look beautiful.

"H-hey, I'm Jim." Jim struggled to say.

"I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess. Did you stutter just then?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"Y-yea, I sometimes just do that..." Jim said.

"You remind me of my older brother, he does that a lot." She laughed.

Jim nervously laughed and shook her hand.

"So, why do you have all these papers?" Jim asked.

"Well, I hope you don't find me as a nerd or anything. But I'm studying for my new school, Benbow High." Jessica said.

Jim suddenly lit up, that was the exact school he went to.

"Really? Cause I go to that school too. I could show you around if you like when we go back?" Jim offered.

"Well, thank you. Nobody would ever do that..." Jim said.

Jim smiled, and they walked around the park talking.

"So, you, your mother and a robot and a morph own a large inn?" Jessica asked.

"All true, but I'm not sure if you would want to meet the robot. He is a chatter box and now has met another robot, apparently she's called B.E.T.H." He laughed.

The sound of Jessica's watch beeped, and then she sighed.

"Well, I have to go. Your really nice Jim." Jessica said.

And before leaving, she did something that made Jim almost faint. She kissed his cheek. He stood there for a couple of minutes and then ran home excited to tell everyone.

He ran inside and Sarah, Delbert, Amelia, B.E.N and Morph stared at him.

"My, you look hap-"

"I AM HAPPY!" Jim shouted and interrupted Sarah.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Cause I just met this hot girl." Jim said.

"Yes! Me and Jimmy have girlfriends together." B.E.N excitedly said.

"Her name is Jess." Jim said.

Delbert raised an eyebrow.

"That's strange, cause I have a sister call Jess. Or Jessica anyway." Delbert said.

"Well, I doubt its your sister." Jim said.

Then he happily ran upstairs and jumped on his bed. Amelia sighed.

"I guess he is gonna be bragging on about this "Jess" girl for ages now."

"Well, boys are boys. And boys are_ always _thinking about girls." Sarah said.

"Okay that's offensive." Delbert said and picked up his newspaper again.

Jim sat on his bed, thinking about Jess, _"High school, is gonna be perfect from now on..." _He thought.

* * *

Its a short chapter, I know. Please don't kill me, JUST DONT KILL ME PLEASE! Okay, I hope you will enjoy this story from now on. I just made this so Jim actually got a girlfriend lol.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jim decided to have a lie in. All was so peacefull, until B.E.N barged in...

"WAKE UP JIMMYYYYYYY!" He shouted.

"Ben, go away." Jim said.

"Sorry Jimmy but Mrs Hawkins needs help with the dishes."

Jim sighed and got out of bed weakly. He looked in his mirror, his hair was all over the place and he looked as tired as ever. He walked downstairs and started to clean the dishes, and then he started thinking about Jessica again.

"Jimmy, you have this w-weird look on your f-face and its s-scaring me..."

Jim turned to B.E.N and didn't say anything, he quickly finished the dishes and decided to get dressed and go for a walk. Then, he accidently bumped into Jessica. Bad move Jim...

"Oh hi Jess." Jim said.

"Hey Jim." Jess said.

"So, what you listening to?" Jim pointed to Jess's earphones.

"Olly Murs, you probably don't like him. All boys can be like that." Jess laughed.

"I actually do." He said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanna come to my house? Well, its an inn but anyway-"

"I'd love to." Jess said.

Jim jumped.

"Woah uh really?!"

"Yeah! I bet your inn is amazing." Jess said.

"Well, okay. Let's go!"

Jim led Jess to the inn and she was amazed by its image. It was HUGE! She would say that 500 people could fit in there.

"This inn is HUGE." Jess said.

"Yeah, it was small until it got caught on fire."

"Oh my god!"

"Well, it took a lot for it to come through but...its very hard to understand." Jim laughed.

They walked in and Jess suddenly got tackled by B.E.N.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR JIM'S LADY FRIEND! My name is Ben. Bio Electronic Navigator." B.E.N said.

"Well um, I'm Jessica. Jess for short."

She shook B.E.N's hand and then he ran back upstairs. Sarah finally came out.

"Why hello, I'm Jim's mother Sarah and you must be...Jessica?" Sarah said.

"Yep. Nice to meet you Sarah."

Jess shook Sarah's hand and she walked back into the kitchen. Just then, Delbert came into the inn to help Sarah with something to do with work, and when he saw Jessica...

"J-Jess?!"

"Delbert!"

Jessica ran up to Delbert and hugged him, and Jim seemed confused.

"Uhh, I don't under-"

"Oh sorry, Jim this is my brother, Delbert."

Jim suddenly felt like he was gonna faint, Delbert said he has a sister, but he never said anything about his sister being Jess!

"Um, doc? Can you come upstairs quickly cause I need to chat with you."

"Sure Jim."

Jessica now was confused.

"You know my brother?"

"Yes but I just need to chat with him..." Jim said as he walked up the stairs with Delbert.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Delbert's sister is Jess! What will Jim do? Will he kill him-NO! Jeez why would he-Actually he might...LOOK! Just find out soon...Hoping this is gonna be one of those dramatic stories just like...DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! I already did that...Just find out...I also said that...


End file.
